


Lost

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the events of RotS, Obi-Wan continues to watch over young Luke on Tatoonie and ponders about what could have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Ben watched the boy from a distance as he played around with his friends in the courtyard of the Lars' homestead. He really shouldn't have been there and the times that he was there, sometimes Owen would catch him watching young Luke and then privately tell him to leave the boy alone. Obi-Wan obeyed for the most part but it was still his job to watch over him. The former Jedi Master stayed away for awhile and then once Owen realized that he obeyed his wishes, Obi-Wan went back to his usual spot.

When he first started living in the Dune Sea, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Qui-Gon, his older Master, provided some company, but he was still lost. He thought if he came and watched young Luke, things would become clearer for him and he would know what it was he was supposed to be doing.

Obi-Wan sighed as he brought up his hood, walking away from the homestead. He always knew what to do, before...So much had changed in the last seven years.

' _Perhaps, I should just be contempt to live my life as a crazy old hermit..._ 'he thought to himself. Obi-Wan stopped for a moment, looked behind him but Luke was gone, probably inside for dinner. He sighed, turned away and started walking home.

~~

_Obi-Wan watched sadly as she struggled to stay alive awhile longer for the birth of her children. He hated seeing her in such pain but there was nothing he could do to soothe her. Instead, Obi-Wan leaned over and gently took her hand in his, squeezing it. 'Don't give up, Padmé.'_

_Padmé winced in pain as the medical droid on the other end of the table held a baby in its arms, and then gently passed it Obi-Wan. 'It's a boy.'_

_'Luke,' Padmé whispered, smiling faintly as she struggled to touch his tiny forehead._

_Obi-Wan smiled, looking down at the infant in his arms and then turned back to the droid as it offered him another infant baby. ' ... and a girl,'_

_' . . . Leia.' Padmé cried as Obi-Wan held the girl closer to her mother. Soon after, the droids left them alone. Obi-Wan nodded his thanks to them and the quietly exited. Obi-Wan leaned over Padmé again, speaking softly to her as he still held Padmé's son._

_He smiled crookedly, 'You have twins, Padmé. They need you . . . hang on.'_

_'I can't . . .' she cried, wincing again as she reached down, taking Obi-Wan's hand and grasping it._

He'd forgotten about that day in the medical clinic, being there with her and urging her to continue to live for her children. Seven years. Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead and then went to the kitchen, pouring himself water. For years, he'd often wondered if he hadn't gone to her that day and asked about Anakin's whereabouts, maybe she would be still alive. But he realized he would have to tell her sometime that it was inevitable that the twins would have to be separated, and that she would never see them again.

' _A mother shouldn't have to live without her children,_ ' Obi-Wan thought, putting down his water on the counter as he walked over to the trunk lying in the main room.

Before Padmé's funeral, he secretly went back to her apartment and went through her things. Even if the twins wouldn't remember their mother, he wanted to look for a journal or a diary, something that told them about her life. Mostly, he felt that he needed to remember her.

Jedi were forbidden to love but somehow, over the course of seven years, Obi-Wan realized that he did love her but never acknowledged it to himself. He started to remember small things about her, their meetings and lunches. Obi-Wan never realized how much he always looked forward to seeing her, it didn't even matter if it was personal or because of the Senate. He was just happy to see her.

But he was confused. Should he attempt to tell Padmé about his feelings, and if he did, how would she react? How would he react if he knew that she was already in love with someone else, and that someone else was his Padawan. He couldn't betray Anakin like that, but Obi-Wan realized if he continued to keep his feelings to himself, they could consume him and become jealous of Padmé's relationship with his Padawan. At that point, Obi-Wan would fall close to the dark side himself.

Obi-Wan sighed, or maybe he wouldn't fall as his Padawan had. Maybe he could find a way to control his feelings for Padmé, and over time, he had found a way. Still, Obi-Wan always wondered if he had talked to her about what he was feeling, would it have changed things? Probably not, but his memory of her, would remain and give him comfort and peace.

The End


End file.
